New Love
by harukita-san
Summary: Olis xD! este es mi primer fic en esta seccion, donde habra algunos conflictos pero que asi se podran dar cuenta de sus sentimientos no he dicho nombre pq nu kero pero es muy muy bonito, plis dejen review me encantaría su opinion


AHHHH!! ola es mi primer fic de esta serie y aunque no lo crean jamas la he visto xD pero se de que se trata y me encanta rukia e ichigo pero de ellos no se tratará mi fic... del todo. Lamentablemente Inoue no me ha caído muy bemm .y no tengo razones para argumentar mi opinion xD pero en fin para los que gustan de este personaje será mejor que no sigan leyendo ok? no es que la ponga como mala pero será mejor que no lean.

En fin este es el inicio o prologo de mi fic para que sepan la base

Bleach no me pertenece xD (si ni siquiera la he visto xD)

Era de noche y ella tan solo saltaba de techo en techo sin rumbo fijo lo mas rapido que podía ya que lo único que quería era alejarse de esa horrible escena y no volver jamas, no podía creer lo que acababa de ver de lejos. Después de unas horas sin detenerse llegó a la playa y se detuvo sentandose en la arena para poder contemplar las estrellas y llorar libremente. Eran puntitos tiltilantes que combinandose con el oleaje del mar y su majestuosa eternidad en el horizonte no pudo evitar recordar lo que acababa de prescenciar a los lejos sin que nadie la pudiera ver.

Flash Back

Ichigo casi la arroja por la ventana obligándola para que fuera a comprar las cosas para la cena y que no podía él ya que el tenía que ordenar la casa. Y a ella le cruzó la idea del porque estaba ordenando la casa si desde que ella estaba nunca jamás lo había hecho

-…Ichigo?...-ya en la salida de la casa

-¿Qué sucede?... porque aún no te vas?...- viéndola de lejos con una expresión de fastidio, lo que causo un arrepentimiento de parte de la chica ya que hoy no tenía ninguna gana de discutir con el pelirrojo

-… nada- y salió de la casa dejándolo algo confundido

Ya faltaba poco para llegar a la tienda y no quería pensar en esa estupidez tan solo quería que terminara su día y poder dormir ya que la escuela había sido muy agotador. Cuando llegó a la tienda su expresión pasó a una peor ya que esta estaba prácticamente llena con una fila algo larga pero que rayos el otro almacén se encontraba muchos mas lejos y se demoraría lo mismo sí iba para allá así que resignada entró a la tienda. A la media hora salió de ahí algo feliz y más cansada que antes con una bolsa llena de alimentos y un tarro de atún al principio solo para ella.

En su camino de vuelta acelero el paso y se fue por el parque ya que sería más corto. Podía ver las estrellas mejor y bajo su velocidad ya que se había dado cuenta que estaba presenciando una luna llena y las adoraba allí se veía mas amarilla por el smog(contaminación) pero en Soul Society era mucho más bella y plateada (no tengo idea si en allá hay luna xD pero supongo que sí sino… imaginemos en este fic que si ´ ok?) se quedó admirándola por unos leves segundos ese detalle era una de las únicas cosas que extrañaba de su verdadero hogar. Siguió su camino de vuelta pensado en que Ichigo la regañaría por su tardanza pero que rayos (ota vez xD)

Fue en ese momento al cruzar hacia la casa del pelirrojo en donde se encontro la escena que había causado su huida

Ichigo e Inoue

Él estaba con un rostro sorprendido y ella con uno apenado pero en un momento ella se le tiró y ... lo beso. Ella que, por su parte quedó paralizada abrió sus ojos sorprendida y sin reaccionar sus ojos empezaron a acumularse lagrimae sin querer dejarlas ir dejó caer la bolsa de alimentos y huyó lo más lejos de allí sin que nadie la pudiera la pudiera ver, inconscientemente fue a la casa de Arisawa quién quedó confundida ya que le dejó su cuerpo sin alma pidiendole que lo cuidara y llendose de allí lo mas rápido ahora de techo en techo dejando caer sus lagrimas de un corazón roto

Fin flash Back

Continuará

Lose lose algo corto pero así con los prologos no?

Bem trataré de continuarlo lo mas pronto xD porfavor dejen review para saber sus opiniones y criticas argumetativas porfavor

Nos vemos!


End file.
